What She Wants (REPOST)
by izzieJM
Summary: {REPOST} Dyson is getting on Lauren's nerves, and she's fighting for her girl by doing everything she can to keep Bo close. But when something goes wrong, everything changes. Lauren has to fix her mistake without losing Bo and her sanity. A deal with The Morrigan causes Lauren to go off track and she starts alienating friends, and making new ones too...
1. Chapter 1

They were fighting again. These days it seemed to be the only thing they did.

"What more do you want from me?" Bo yelled.

"Everything you give to Dyson!" Lauren screamed back.

Bo threw her hands in the air. "Are you really this naive, Lauren? Do you have to make this about him again?"

"It will always be about him! Because you're the one that keeps dragging him into our relationship all the time!"

"Oh please! You mentioned him first," Bo defended.

Lauren scoffed. "He's in love with you and you just keep fuelling his fire! Do you have any idea what that does to me? To us?"

Bo stiffened. "So you want me to cut him off, for you?"

"No, Bo, I just meant-"

"Save it."

Bo pretended not to hear the pained sob as she slammed the door.

Lauren felt as if her insides had been trampled by several elephants. How could Bo do this? How could Bo be siding with Dyson, after all that Lauren did for her?

"What up, Succu-Bo?" Kenzi called from the couch.

Bo didn't answer, grabbing a beer from the fridge and downing it on the spot.

"Hard day at the office, dear?" the human tried. It only got her a cold stare.

The succubus slammed the empty bottle onto the table and let out a long breath. "Fuck!"

Kenzi got up slowly. Before she could say anything, Bo held up her hand to stop her. "Not now, Kenz. Not yet."

/

Lauren rolled over again. Exactly seven hours and four minutes had passed since Bo left. Not that she was keeping track. She just couldn't sleep and math usually relaxed her

The outrage on Bo's face was burned into Lauren's mind. Maybe Lauren just had to accept that Dyson would always be her competition, until Bo finally decides what the hell she wants.

The next morning, Lauren went to the only person she knew could help her. Trick.

The tiny man listened to Lauren's rant as he poured her a third cup of coffee. She looked like she needed it.

"And I mean, I've given myself to her completely," the doctor continued. "I'm this close to completing the drug that would enable me to restore my energy instantly when she feeds off me and she knows it! But still she runs to him."

Trick sighed. "Maybe you should talk to her about this," he said, looking her in the eyes. "I know she's stubborn and she's loyal to those close to her, but she's never had to deal with anything like this before. Can you imagine what she must be feeling?"

Lauren sagged into her chair. "I need something stronger than this coffee."

Winking, Trick poured some top-shelf liquor into Lauren's cup. "Just talk to her."

"If she'll let me," Lauren grumbled. "She's avoiding me like the plague. Earlier, I called her and Kenzi answered but I could hear Bo in the background. She doesn't want to see me. I don't blame her..."

"Maybe I could try-"

"No, Trick," Lauren said quickly. "Thank you, but that would probably just make it worse.

Trick nodded. "She'll come around, Lauren. Just be patient with her."

"Yeah," Lauren sighed. "I've been nothing but patient with her."

"Be patient with yourself too."

/

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up!"

"Go away."

Kenzi's full weight slammed into Bo, knocking her wind out and her body right out of the bed.

"Ouch!"

"Suck it up," Kenzi said. "Not like you're actually hurt," the tiny human jumped up and brushed herself off with an indignant air.

Bo groaned, sitting up. "You better have a very good reason for waking me."

"Yup."

"So?"

"Dyson wants us to meet him and Hale at the Dal. Said they have a case which requires my super powers and your charm."

Bo got back into her bed, grumbling darkly. "I'm not going."

"What? Why? Did you fight with him?"

"No," Bo said, pulling the covers over her head. "About him. With Lauren."

Kenzi ripped the covers back. "Talk! Now!"

/

Lauren frowned at her empty cup. "Do you have any Gnome ancestors? And can I have more to drink?"

Trick chuckled. "I think you've had enough to drink. How about some stew?"

"Sure," Lauren shrugged.

Trick looked at something over her shoulder with alarm. Lauren spun in her chair and nearly fell over.

"Dyson," she gasped as he caught her mid fall.

"Hey doc," he said in his usual low voice. "What are you doing here so early?"

"We were consulting," Trick said quickly. "And just about to have some stew. You guys hungry?"

Hale nodded enthusiastically, pulling up a chair. "Your stew is the best," he smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Interesting consult?" Dyson asked, sitting next to Hale.

Lauren shook her head. "Boring things. Nothing that would interest you. Boring, boring, boring things."

Dyson raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Make sure to have a bowl ready for Kenzi," Hale said to Trick. "They should be here soon."

"Shit," Lauren muttered, earning her two confused and one amused stare. "I, uhm," she cleared her throat. "Bo's coming? Here?"

"Seems like this is the place for consults," Dyson said. "We need her help with a case."

"Oh," Lauren said, her voice higher than normal. "Well, I need to go do some things. Thanks for the coffee, Trick."

The barkeeper nodded with a smile. "Patience and time will help with your experiment," he said cryptically.

A sudden voice interrupted. "Stew!"

Hale chuckled. "Told you."

Kenzi ran up to Trick and hugged him tightly. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"You can have some stew," he gasped as she let him go with an excited squeal.

"Where's Bo?" Dyson asked.

"She's not feeling too hot," Kenzi said around a mouthful of stew.

"Is she hurt? Does she need to heal?"

"Down, boy," Kenzi said quickly. "She just has... the flu. So I'm here to help instead. You'd be surprised at my seductive powers."

Hale snorted. "Sure, little mama."

Kenzi glared at him. "You be glad this stew is this good, otherwise I would have floored you in two seconds."

Dyson grinned. "Fear the Kenzi," he winked at his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren stiffened over her microscope when she saw Dyson out of the corner of her eye.

"Doctor," he greeted.

"Dyson," she replied coldly. "What can I do for you?"

He held a red file out to her. "Could you please look at this for me? I think it might be a Fae kill."

"Yes, it looks like it," she barely glanced at the file.

Dyson frowned. "Did I do something to offend you?"

"Actually, yes!" Lauren stood, her eyes blazing. "You ruined the best thing I ever had."

"What are you talking about?"

Lauren steadied herself, neatly putting the file on her desk. "You broke her, and I put her back together. But you just keep breaking her and I don't think she's going to let me fix her much longer. So you need to stop."

"I love her," Dyson growled, his wolf eyes showing.

Lauren stood her ground. "So do I. And in case you didn't know, I'm going to fight for her."

Dyson laughed. "Really now, human? And how are you going to do that? Hit me over the head with one of your textbooks?"

"That's mercy compared to what I would do to you if you so much as look at her again," Lauren's voice was pure venom. "You underestimate me, dog breath."

The tense moment was interrupted by Dyson's cell phone ringing. "This isn't over," he barked.

"Get out of my lab, mutt."

"Gladly. I might get fleas."

"No flea would stoop that low."

/

"Bo, let me in, please," Lauren pleaded. "We need to talk."

The door opened slowly, revealing a tired-looking Bo. She closed the door behind Lauren without a word.

"I'm sorry," Lauren started.

"Me too," Bo whispered.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Bo..."

"Let's sit down, okay?" Bo's voice was raspy, like she'd been crying.

They got comfortable on the couch, facing each other.

"Lauren, I've been thinking about us."

"Yeah, me too."

Bo sighed. "What you said about Dyson, I get it. I get why you don't want me to be friends with him."

"That's not what I meant," Lauren said quickly. "I know he's your friend and you care about him. I don't want to tell you who you can be friends with, Bo. But I really don't like the way he looks at you."

"He's just my friend and you're jealous," Bo sighed. "I would be too."

Lauren took Bo's hand into her own. "I love you, Bo. And I think he does too."

"What? He can't, the Norn took his ability to love."

"He said it," Lauren admitted. "We had a little fight today, and he said that he loves you."

"Wow," Bo said.

Lauren closed her eyes. "Do you love him?"

For a few seconds there was silence.

"Like a brother," Bo said, cupping Lauren's cheek. "I'm so incredibly in love with you, Lauren. And if that means that Dyson can't be a part of my life, I'm fine with that. Look at me."

Slowly, Lauren opened her eyes. She stared deep into Bo's eyes. "Am I enough for you?"

Bo hesitated.

"See?" Lauren gently moved Bo's hand from her face to her lap where she held it with both of her own. "You need someone you can feed off."

"I can manage-"

"No!" Lauren said forcefully.

Bo's eyes widened. She had never heard Lauren's voice this fierce. It turned her on a lot more than it should in their current situation.

"Listen to me, Bo. I know what I'm doing," Lauren continued. "I've completed the drug I told you about. It's a combination of long-lasting adrenaline and- the exact science isn't important. Basically, it would be safe if you fed off me. It gives me enough energy to fill you up and not kill me."

"How is that even possible?" Bo asked, dumbfounded

Lauren smiled. "While working for the Ash, a lot of Fae have come to owe me favours. I called in a few."

"You are amazing!" Bo gasped.

"Yes, I am," Lauren shrugged with a smile. "Bo, I love you."

"I love you too, Lauren."

/

Kenzi quirked an eyebrow at the ceiling, a hand covering her cereal bowl. "Don't you dare fall in on me," she muttered. "I refuse to die like this. Here lays Kenzi, crushed to death by the sexual prowess of her best friend," she said dramatically, rolling her eyes.

A loud, drawn out moan came from Bo's bedroom.

"Seriously, mister ceiling," Kenzi said, pointing her spoon upwards. "We need to have a talk about your role in this house. I know Bo puts you through a lot, but I will never forgive you if you let any of us down. That's just not the way it's done."


	3. Chapter 3

The Alchemist's eyes swept lazily around the room. "What say you, my pet? Two days should be plenty of time."

The white cat purred at its master.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a young man in a white suit. He almost disappeared against the white walls. "Sir," he bowed. "Doctor Lewis is here to see you."

A small smile formed on the Alchemist's lips. "Right on time, my pet. Send her in and leave us."

The man bowed again and held the door open for Lauren. He closed it behind her, avoiding her eyes.

"Sit, Lauren," the Alchemist said quietly, indicating to a chair across from his desk. "We have much to discuss, I presume?"

Lauren remained standing. "Sir, I mean no disrespect, but what did you do to me?"

"Nothing, my dear," the old man said gravely. "I did nothing to you."

"If you didn't do it, who did?" Lauren asked.

The Alchemist sighed. "You did, Lauren."

"I specifically asked you about side-effects and you said there would be none!"

He stood, extending a wrinkled hand to Lauren, but he changed his mind and let it drop to his side slowly. "Need I remind you that something like this has never been done before? Nobody could tell for sure what the effects would be."

"Sir," Lauren said evenly. "You are the Alchemist. Doesn't that mean that you should know these things?"

"Flattery," he smiled. "Before I was found, I was alone for fourteen centuries, with nothing in that rotting cell but myself to keep me company. I may be the smartest man in my field, Lauren, but even I don't know everything. Especially not about humans, since I despise them for the most part."

Lauren took a deep breath. "You don't owe me anything more, Sir, but may I ask for a favour?"

"You want to reverse it all?"

"I want to fix it," Lauren's shoulders sagged. "I need to fix it."

The Alchemist nodded, frowning. "I will have a team ready at your lab tomorrow morning. Use them and what they have to offer. If you succeed, this could have some... interesting results for both the human and Fae worlds."

"Thank you, Sir, it really-"

"But if you fail," he interrupted. "If you don't find the answer soon enough, I will be very sorry to have wasted my resources on you."

Lauren hung her head. "I understand, Sir. I will not fail."

/

"Wow," Bo breathed.

"That's an understatement," Lauren chuckled.

Bo rolled onto her side, studying Lauren's features from every angle. "Don't get me wrong, the sex before was great, but this... I don't even have words."

"I know," Lauren smiled. "This makes me feel complete. Giving myself to you like this fills me with so much happiness."

"I love you," Bo whispered, kissing Lauren's cheek tenderly.

"I love you too," Lauren whispered. "More than you'll ever know."

/

Everything was quiet. Lauren eased out of the bed, careful not to wake Bo.

She stood in the kitchen with a glass of water, not really knowing what was going on. Her feet felt numb against the floor. The glass was weightless in her hand

Lauren closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, the glass fell and shattered, spilling water over her feet. She stared at her reflection in the glass of the fridge door.

Her own face stared back, but something was wrong. There was a difference, but so small that she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Babe, come back to bed," Bo grumbled behind her

Lauren nodded absently, allowing her girlfriend to lead her away from the eerie reflection.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey baby," Bo whispered, wrapping her arms around Lauren from behind.

Lauren relaxed into the embrace. "I've missed you," she said.

Bo pressed a kiss to her temple. "You very busy? I wanna take you out for lunch."

"I have to finish this," Lauren said sadly. "How about dinner?"

"Sure," Bo kissed her again. "See you tonight."

Lauren watched the succubus leave with a sigh. She turned back to her microscope. The image made no sense to her. Perhaps a new sample was needed.

The needle should have hurt more than it did, but Lauren didn't notice. She was too distracted by the fact that her blood seemed much darker than any human blood she had ever seen.

She wrote it down in her notebook. Every little change had to be noted.

Back under the microscope, the new blood sample made as little sense as the previous. "What does this mean?" Lauren asked the empty lab.

/

Kenzi grinned, holding the dagger as if it were made of glass. "I saw this and I just knew I had to have it!"

Bo raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Okay, you had to have it," Kenzi rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd like it."

Bo took the dagger with a smile. The blade was a shiny gold. "Where did you find this, Kenz?"

The human batted her eyelashes. "Let's just say you owe me when those goblins come knocking. And they have troll friends."

"Kenzi!"

"I'm kidding, Bo," she giggled. "It was a legit deal, don't worry your tits."

"Thank you," Bo said, pulling her friend into a hug. "I love it."

"Ugh. Quit the mush," Kenzi grumbled through a smile.

/

Dinner was rather quiet, with Bo and Lauren simply enjoying each other's company.

"When is Kenzi coming home?" Lauren asked.

Bo smirked. "She said not to wait up."

The two women were frantically undressing each other when Lauren's eye fell on the golden dagger in Bo's bedroom. She stopped moving.

Bo's eyes were shining bright blue and she didn't notice immediately that Lauren had frozen.

"Babe?"

Lauren shook her head. "I'm sorry, it was a long day." she whispered, returning for a passionate kiss. "Make love to me, Bo."

When they were spent, Lauren looked at the dagger again. "It's beautiful," she commented.

Bo hummed in agreement. "Kenzi got it for me."

"I've seen it before, somewhere," Lauren said.

"Maybe it's some Fae relic," Bo trailed off, closing her eyes. "Cuddles, now."

Lauren complied, pushing the dagger from her mind and focussing on the feeling of her girlfriend's body against her own.

 _Flashback_

Lauren showed Bo how to hold the knife. "You have to be careful though, it's very sharp."

Bo rolled her eyes. "I know my way around blades, babe. I'm the one who takes a knife to a gun fight, remember?"

"Good point," Lauren smiled. "Go ahead, then."

They stood side by side in Lauren's kitchen, cutting the vegetables in comfortable silence.

"Try it like this," Lauren showed Bo how to cut faster, earning her a groan from the other woman.

"How the hell can you make chopping vegetables look so hot?" Bo shook her head.

Lauren smiled. "It reminds you that my hands are very talented."

They shared a lusty look.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Lauren pressed a cloth to Bo's cut finger. "I told you to be careful."

Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. You just distracted me."

"Maybe I should finish here, go clean yourself up and relax," Lauren kissed Bo softly. "Did you feed before you came?"

"Yep," Bo winked. "But I'll always be hungry for you."

Lauren watched her walk away with a smile. She looked down at her hand, the cloth now stained with Bo's blood. Exactly what she needed. It felt wrong to do it like this, but Bo would never allow it to happen if she knew. This secret was Lauren's and she intended to keep it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Trick frowned, looking at the picture on Lauren's phone. "I haven't seen one of those in a long time. This is a Bulwark Dagger."

"What does it mean?" Lauren asked quietly. "I have a feeling that it won't be good."

"A dagger like this presents itself to someone in grave danger," Trick said. "It recognises the need for protection. It has great powers and it always ends up with a person who needs it to defend their life."

Lauren rubbed her eyes. "Bo said Kenzi found it. Does it recognise humans or only Fae?

"Both. The Bulwark have been using humans as carriers for eons," Trick explained. "If she gave it to Bo, it means that Bo is the one in trouble. And naturally, so are those around her."

/

He reached out but she was faster. Her eyes flashed with danger and the man took a deep breath.

"This one's feisty," he drawled wickedly, showing off three rows of teeth.

She smirked. "You have no idea, buddy."

He threw a claw out and she ducked again. The Manticore growled.

A few quick, well placed punches left the beast on the ground, gasping for air. She knelt and brought her mouth close to his ear. "Don't try something like this again, pal."

He spat blood to his left. She huffed, giving him one last kick in the ribs.

"Alright," Lauren sighed. "Do you believe me now?"

The Alchemist tilted his head. "I see. You may have Marook to assist you."

A tall woman stepped forward. She was three times Lauren's width.

"Whatever you need," she said hoarsely, nodding at Lauren.

Lauren frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Training," The Alchemist replied slowly, as if talking to a toddler. "Surely you can do better than defeat a Manticore. This one was soft."

"Thank you," Lauren bowed. "For everything."

The Alchemist shrugged slowly, his long beard moving with him. "The Light shines on the Light, Doctor Lewis. But the Dark dampens the Dark."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lauren raised an eyebrow at the strange man.

Marook snorted. "That's the closest you'll get to him joking."

"Oh."

/

Evony rolled her eyes. "Tony, you're an idiot."

"My name is Drew," the large man said in vain.

"Why would The Alchemist help a human?" the Morrigan mused, mostly to herself.

"Maybe she has something to offer him."

"Just as stupid as your brother Oscar," the dark haired woman sighed, her feet resting on her desk.

"Frank," Drew corrected.

"Like I care. Just keep your ears to the ground."


	6. Chapter 6

Bo rolled over, opening her eyes lazily. "Morning," she grinned.

"Hey," Lauren smiled. "Come here."

Brown eyes flashed blue for a second. Both women leaned in for the kiss, Lauren deepening it.

"What's gotten into you?" B asked when they parted.

"Nothing yet," the blonde winked. "But I'm planning on fixing that."

Bo grinned as Lauren took her hand and guided it to where she desired.

"Wow, babe. I thought I wore you out last night."

"I want you," Lauren moaned.

/

Marook scoffed. "You humans are all the same."

"That's a little racist," Lauren replied absently.

The warrior merely shrugged.

Lauren slid another slide under the microscope. "This is fascinating," she mumbled. "Come look at this."

Marook came closer, standing stiffly behind Lauren's shoulder.

Suddenly, Lauren felt lightheaded. Her whole body trembled and all of her senses felt heightened. She smelled the faint scent of Marook's sweat and the dirt under her fingernails.

Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. Instead, it sent another rolling wave of arousal over her body.

"Are you alright?" Marook asked tentatively.

Lauren nodded, keeping her eyes shut. "Just give me a second. Please back away slowly."

Marook complied without question.

A few minutes later, Lauren felt composed enough to open her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Marook said nothing.

There was a tense moment of silence.

"What did you feel?" Marook asked, her eyes betraying slight curiosity..

Lauren licked her lips. "Everything. Everything at once."

/

"Hey Bo-Bo!" Kenzi called. "Get dressed, I have news!"

"Shut up," Bo groaned, sitting up in the bed.

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "She's not under there, is she?"

"No," Bo answered with a smirk. "But she was."

"Ew!"

Bo chuckled, pulling on her robe. "Chill out," she yawned.

"You look like a troll sat on your face," Kenzi said bluntly, hands on hips.

"Thanks, you look nice too," Bo shot back. "I'm just tired from last night. Lauren just kept going and then-"

"Stop!" Kenzi covered her ears. "Don't corrupt my innocent mind!"

Bo snorted. "Sure, kiddo. So what did you wanna tell me?"

Kenzi grinned widely. "Hale asked me to move in with him and I said yes!"

"Really? That's great!" Bo exclaimed.

The younger woman nodded. "Yes!"

"I'm gonna miss you, though," Bo said slowly.

Kenzi's smile faltered. "Bo-Bo, I'm not leaving you forever."

"I know," Bo smiled. "You're just growing up and leaving the nest."

"Now your bird can lay eggs," Kenzi waggled her eyebrows jokingly.


	7. Chapter 7

"The substantial evidence suggests that there is a definite change in the subject's behavioural patterns. Sensitivity test suggests that senses are heightened, and sexual drive seems to be-"

"This sounds like fun," Bo said behind Lauren.

The doctor jumped and switched off her Dictaphone. "Bo, hey."

"Whatcha working on?"

Lauren shrugged. "I'm helping The Alchemist with some research."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Since when does that guy need help from anyone?"

"Since I'm amazing," Lauren grinned. "He's very busy at the moment and he asked me to help him. He supplies all the resources, naturally."

"What is this research?" Bo asked curiously.

Lauren shrugged again. "A bit of this and a bit of that."

"You're being very vague."

"And you look yummy," Lauren drawled. "Are we ready to go home?"

Needless to say, Bo didn't think about Lauren's research any longer.

/

Marook shook her head. "The Alchemist cannot see you this week."

"But this is urgent!" Lauren urged. "This is getting out of control!"

"He trusts that you have the ability to control the situation," Marook said calmly. "Otherwise he would not have entrusted you with this."

Lauren groaned. "Can you find me an Oracle?"

"Tristan can be here in an hour. He takes payment in cash only. But wouldn't a Druid be of more help?"

"Let's try this Tristan first. My dealings with Druids haven't been pleasant," Lauren said, shivering at the thought of Massimo.

/

Tristan entered the lab quietly. "I was never here, if anyone asks." He wore a tailored black suit, with a green dress shirt matching his intense eyes. His black tie was perfectly tied.

Lauren nodded. "Thank you for coming."

"Honestly," he frowned. "I am just amazed that you have accomplished this. I would love to see what happens next."

"I didn't think it would work," Lauren admitted.

Marook rolled her eyes. "The Alchemist knows his trade, Doctor."

There was an awkward silence.

Tristan broke it. "Show me what you have, Doctor Lewis. I need to see your findings, experiments, everything."

Lauren showed him her notes, which he read quickly without comment. She then showed him all of the bloodwork, at which point he was smiling.

"Simply amazing," he said. "And the effects are permanent."

"As far as we know, yes," Lauren answered. "I could probably create a cure, or something to reverse the effects, but that comes later."

"May I touch you?"

Lauren held out her hand. "You should be able to feel it."

He took her hand in his own and closed his eyes. "Yes, I feel it. This is powerful."

Marook watched with a disinterested gaze.

"Your succubus knows you are experimenting on yourself."

Lauren stiffened.

"Relax. She thinks you are taking something to boost your stamina. Which, in a sense, is true."

"I should tell her," Lauren said. "She should know."

Tristan gave Lauren's hand a squeeze. "Wait a while. Now is not a good time for something this big. She has a rough day ahead."

"Is she going to be okay?" Lauren asked, instantly concerned.

"She'll be fine if you cook for her," he said with a smile, eyes still closed.

/

Kenzi's eyes started to water. "I can't believe I'm leaving the crack-shack."

"Do you have any idea how quiet it's gonna be now?" Bo asked.

"I'll still come around like, every day," Kenzi said defiantly. "Believe me, you'll get sick of me."

Bo smiled. "I'll never get sick of you, Kenz."


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren watched apprehensively as Dyson entered her sanctuary. "Can I help you, or did the puppy get lost?"

"I'm here on behalf of the Ash," Dyson said calmly. "Can we talk like civilised folk?"

Lauren said nothing, waiting for Dyson to speak.

"The Ash is concerned about your work for the Alchemist," he began. "Apparently, they don't get along very well."

"My work with the Alchemist is personal and the Ash knows that."

Dyson snorted. "When it affects your work for the Ash, it becomes his problem."

Lauren stiffened. "You can tell the Ash to rest assured. My dealings with the Alchemist should be done by the end of the week and things will go back to normal."

"Sure," Dyson said quietly. "How's Bo doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Bo's doing great. We just prefer not to frequent the Dal as much these days," Lauren said smugly. "We tend to stay in."

/

After Dyson left, Lauren locked herself in her office. She stared at her own reflection in the mirror against the door for what felt like hours. Everything about Lauren was different, and it was becoming clearer. How nobody had noticed it was beyond Lauren.

She was so close to finding the answer that she could feel it in her bones. Or maybe the feeling was part of the answer. Either way, things were changing fast.

Lauren sighed and left the office, searching for Marook.

/

Bo entered the lab, looking for Lauren. She noticed an open file next to Lauren's microscope that drew her attention. Her name appeared a few times. Making sure she was alone, Bo started reading.

 _Subject shows remarkable change in strength, similar to Bo's abilities. Previous sparring test with Marook shows increase in speed and agility. Further tests required on senses._

 _Subject's eye colour has changed dramatically. Bloodwork is clear of any infection, slight traces of Fae DNA detected on last test. FTR to compare subject's DNA to human/Fae born. (See: Veronica de Vaux)_

 _Stamina has increased exponentially, to the point where Bo's feeding has almost no negative effect. Excluding above mentioned, other vital signs remain unchanged._

 _FTR on Bo, after trail period expires._

Bo stopped reading, trying to process everything. What the hell was Lauren working on, including Bo, without her knowledge?

Without hesitating, Bo threw the file on the counter and stormed out. Lauren had some explaining to do when she came over for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you know a Veronica de Vaux?" Bo asked Trick, without greeting.

The small man frowned. "She's a Fae myth. Why?"

Bo sat at the bar, head in hands. "Tell me about her."

"She is believed to have turned from human to Fae, using the blood of her Fae master. But she was never found."

"What happened to her?"

Trick shrugged. "There are many stories. Some believe she spontaneously combusted because the power was too much for her human body to handle. Others say she's still alive, hiding from everybody who wants to know how she did it."

"And what do you think?" Bo asked.

"I think it's just a story."

The succubus groaned. "I think Lauren's trying it. With my blood."

Trick stiffened. "Are you sure that's what she's doing?"

Bo nodded. "I found some stuff she wrote down. From what you told me, it sounds like the exact thing she's doing."

"This is not good," Trick said quietly. "If we take this all to be true... In the case of Veronica de Vaux, the Fae blood was from a Shapeshifter. You, being a Succubus, makes it worse. Not to mention the fact that my blood runs in your veins."

Bo shook her head. "Lauren could die?"

Trick nodded. "If this isn't reversed, I'm afraid that's her only fate."

/

Lauren entered the Alchemist's office, bowing at the old man.

"Lauren, dear," he greeted. "You seem well."

"Exceptionally so," the doctor answered. "Physically, anyways."

The Alchemist smiled. "From what I hear, you have surpassed all of our expectations."

"Marook has kept you well informed, I presume?"

"Nothing goes by me, young one."

Lauren nodded. "Then you are probably aware of my problem, sir."

"The fact that you are changing is a given, doctor. Miss de Vaux left that piece of information for us."

"None of her notes suggested it would be this drastic," Lauren said strongly.

"I did warn you, dear."

Lauren hung her head. "I'm scared," she whispered.

The Alchemist nodded slowly. "Understandable. You are merely human. Well, you used to be."

"What's happening to me?"

"Change, Lauren. Change is happening."

Lauren lifted her head, looking the Alchemist in the eye. "Sir, am I going to die because of my love for Bo?"

"Love does strange things. It kills, it brings life. It even does both at the same time," the Alchemist sighed. "But this time, you need to see for yourself."

/

The Dal was starting to fill up for the night, Dark and Light Fae coming together for a drink. Bo still sat at the bar, with Trick keeping an eye on her. When Kenzi arrived, the man relaxed a bit.

"Bo-dacious," Kenzi called out, hugging her best friend.

"Hey, Kenz."

Kenzi slapped Bo's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be having dinner with your lover?"

"Yeah, I probably should," Bo sighed.

"What happened?" The human's face dropped.

Bo sniffed. "She's trying to become Fae."

"Like when I used Massimo's junk?"

"No. Like legit Fae."

Kenzi let out a low whistle. "Girl's got some balls."

Bo nodded. "And apparently, she could die."

"Anything Fae can make you die," Kenzi quipped. "Look at your record."

A dirty look from Trick shut the human up.

"She told me she was experimenting," Trick said. "But she didn't say with what."

Bo cringed. "I should have seen it," she sighed. "She said something about it but I thought it was harmless."

"Clearly she did too," Kenzi added.

"I should go," Bo stood. "I'm going to talk her out of this."

Trick handed Bo a shot. "For luck. Irish malt."

Bo downed it and slammed the glass on the bar. "Thanks."

Kenzi grabbed Bo's wrist as the succubus turned to leave. "Be careful, Bo Bo."

"She might try to fight you," Trick said. "According to the legend, Veronica de Vaux violently fought off seven trolls and a vampire at once when they tried to catch her."

Bo smiled grimly. "So if it doesn't kill her, she's gonna kill me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Paris, 1442**

"Miss, Master Rouxard will see you now."

There was a flash of red hair when the woman entered her master's study. She stood by the door, twirling a strand of flaming hair around her finger.

"You look lovely, Veronica," Rouxard said idly, not looking up from his notes.

"Thank you, Master," she replied. "I wish to speak about the matter of me leaving the castle."

Rouxard huffed. "We shall speak of this later."

"I'm leaving," Veronica said strongly. "You cannot keep me any longer."

The Fae man finally looked up and stared in shock. "What have you done, human?"

"Never call me that again," Veronica de Vaux spat. "I am your equal now."

Before Rouxard could say anything, the red-headed woman was on top of him, ripping his throat out. Her eyes were wild.

"I will never be inferior again," she growled.

 **Mexico, 1983**

"There are rumours, Pablo."

"It can't be."

The two men sat outside, smoking.

"I hear somebody found her," the first man said.

Pablo shook his head. "Where do you put your ears? She's just a fable."

"What if the whispers are true? The humans would lose it."

"Shut up," Pablo said. "People will hear the madness you preach. Veronica de Vaux is just a tale used to have our kids keep their humans under control."

"Guillermo said that too. And you know what happened to him? Got his throat ripped out, just like Rouxard."

 **Los Angeles, 2007**

The group of teenagers sat around the bonfire on the beach when a figure approached them

"Hey, pretty lady," a boy called.

The woman turned towards him. "Hello. Where can I find Chad?"

The boy named Chad stood up. "What's this about?"

Veronica smiled sweetly. "I'm an old friend of the family. Let's take a walk."

His friends watched Chad walk away, not knowing that he would never return.


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren paced restlessly. She glanced to her desk. "Could you not look at me like that?"

The dark haired woman smirked. "Like what?"

"Like I'm something on a buffet table," Lauren scoffed. "I asked you here out of desperation."

Evony gracefully lifted her feet onto the desk. "I know what you've been doing, Doctor," she drawled. "You've been a very bad girl."

Lauren groaned. "Will you help me or not?"

"Naturally I will, for a price."

"Anything."

"Anything?"

Lauren sighed. "Anything but that."

"Aww, you know I've been longing to complete my collection," Evony pouted.

"Bo won't go for it," Lauren said defiantly.

The Morrigan kept her gaze steady, though her voice turned to ice. "If you want me to help you, you will give me what I want."

"Then I guess you won't be helping," Lauren said, equally icy.

Bo lifted her fist to knock when the door to Lauren's office was thrown open. She stood in shock as Evony passed her with a dirty look.

"Bo?"

The succubus stepped into the office, turning her back to Lauren as she shut the door. "What have you done?" she asked, her back still to the doctor.

Lauren shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Bo, I can explain everything."

Bo turned around slowly. Her expression was unreadable. "So explain. Tell me what the hell you were thinking!"

"I- I'm sorry, Bo. I just- I didn't think it would- I'm sorry, but this seemed-" Lauren took a deep breath. "Bo, do you know what this means for us? Do you understand what's happening?"

"Yeah, you're killing yourself," Bo said quietly. "You're killing yourself for me."

Lauren crossed the room and took Bo's hands in her own. Immediately, an electric spark ran through both women. Bo shivered.

"See? This is what I mean. I know you felt it too."

Bo closed her eyes. "Lauren," she whispered.

"I'm right here," Lauren answered. "Bo, look at me."

When their eyes met, it was as if the world stood still.

"How is this possible?" Bo asked.

Lauren shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"It does to me. I won't let you hurt yourself like this."

"I'm not hurt, Bo," Lauren gripped Bo's hands tighter. "I'm feeling great."

Bo shook her head. "When was the last time you really looked at yourself? You're not... You aren't you anymore."

"I've never felt more like myself," Lauren said strongly.

Bo slipped her hands out of Lauren's and took a step back. "You don't see it, do you?"

"See what? Bo, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!"

Lauren reached out, but Bo evaded her.

"You've changed, Lauren. And I don't think I like it."

"I'm still me," Lauren said, getting agitated. "Why can't you just accept that I actually succeeded?"

Bo's eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Because you've lost yourself, and now you're losing me."

Lauren watched the door slam. She let out a frustrated groan. "Idiot!"

Bo was gone, and Lauren was alone. The slamming of the door was ringing in her ears and it set her off. Lauren let out a loud growl, her eyes flashing bright blue.

She fished out her cell phone and dialled furiously.

"Evony. I've reconsidered your offer. You're still in the building?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! To the die-hard Doccubus fans, I'm sorry for what happens from here on out. Next chapter will certainly be rated M, for some very hot reasons. This might not even turn out to be Doccubus at all. Lauren is very out of character because of the changes happening in her body, so don't lynch me just yet. Reviews?**

Evony grinned like a cat eating cream. "I'm so glad you could join my team, Doctor Lewis."

"The pleasure is all mine," Lauren said with a cold smile.

The Morrigan took the scroll from the doctor and inspected the signature. "Well now, would you like to get started?"

Lauren took a deep breath. "Nobody can know, Evony. Please."

"Binding contracts mean confidentiality," Evony drawled. "Don't question my integrity, Doctor." She dropped the scroll into a drawer and looked straight into Lauren's eyes.

There was a moment of tense silence.

With a smile, Evony started laughing. "I can't believe it," she gasped.

"What?"

"The distressed damsel doctor from the Light seeking help from the Dark," Evony's eyes were watering at this point.

Like a wave of electricity, Lauren's hand was clenched around Evony's neck.

"Don't tempt me, Evony," Lauren growled, her eyes flashing blue.

Evony's face turned to stone. "What have you done to yourself?" she choked.

Lauren's chest heaved, her hand fell to her side. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm a little chemically unstable at the moment."

"You have Succubus eyes," Evony breathed out, rubbing her throat.

"I know," Lauren sighed. "I know."

The two women stared at each other for a long time, the electric blue fading from Lauren's eyes.

"Bo doesn't know, does she?"

Lauren shivered. "She suspects."

"Anyone else?"

"The Alchemist and Marook," Lauren closed her eyes and when she opened them, the blue glow was there again. "And you."

Evony grinned. "Do you have all of the Succubus qualities?"

"Most, from what I can deduct," Lauren shook her head. "That's my next set of tests."

"How are you going to test the feeding?" Evony licked her lips.

Lauren shivered. "Marook is at my disposal."

"That dirty thing?" Evony looked slightly dismayed. "You shouldn't stoop that low."

"What do you suggest I do? Find a human and drain them?"

Evony's smile turned predatory. "How about you find a Fae of superior strength with no strings attached?"

"Are you proposing I have sex with you?" Lauren said tentatively.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

Lauren let out a long breath. "I've considered it."

"When your hand was around my neck," Evony said quietly. "You did something to me. Like what Bo does. I felt you pulsing through me."

Lauren felt her body coming to life, blood rushing, heartbeat increasing. "Don't tempt me," she repeated feebly. "I don't know my strength."

"I know mine," Evony said with a wink.

"You don't want to get involved in this, Evony."

"I already am," the dark haired woman said with a casual air, sitting down behind her desk. "We have a deal. I give you all my resources and contacts in return for your findings and undying gratitude. Fair is fair, even in the Fae world."

"I have to go," Lauren said suddenly, heading for the door. "I'll keep you updated on what I find."

"What a loss," Evony sighed dramatically as Lauren left her office.

She pressed a button on the phone. "Send one of the big guys in, I have a job for them."

\\\\\\\\\

"Bo?" Lauren called out, stepping over the splintered front door of the Crack Shack.

"I'm here," came a voice from the kitchen.

Lauren's shoes crunched on broken glass and she found Bo crouching over a large man. "What happened?"

"Evony's goons," Bo grunted, kicking the unconscious man in the ribs. She had a cut above her eyebrow, but seemed unharmed otherwise.

"Let me fix you up," Lauren moved closer to Bo but the Succubus sidestepped her.

"I'm fine," Bo snapped.

Lauren sighed. "Can we talk about this, Bo? Will you give me a chance to explain?"

"Explain that you're killing yourself using my blood and trying to become a Succubus? No explanation needed, you can't explain insanity," Bo huffed. She leaned against the counter and winced.

"You're hurt, Bo. Let me help."

"I'm fine!" Bo growled. "I think you should go, Lauren."

The Doctor looked concerned. "Bo, the experiment is working. Give me your hand."

Reluctantly, Bo complied. "Now what?"

Lauren frowned, focussing her energy.

Bo's eyes widened as she felt the pulse. "What the hell? How is that even possible?"

"I'm still working on that part," Lauren whispered, bringing her face closer to Bo's. Flashing blue eyes met flashing blue eyes.

"Bo, I want you to-"

Bo pulled away. "I can't do this, Lauren. You're not you anymore. I fell in love with someone else, not what you've become."

"I'm still me, Bo, just better," Lauren said, her voice laced with frustration. "I'm doing this for you!"

"I never asked you to!"

Both women were breathing heavily.

"I was going to ask if you would be my test subject for feeding," Lauren said.

"No, I won't!" Bo spat.

"Evony offered herself," Lauren jabbed.

"Then go fuck her!" Bo yelled. "Do whatever you want, Lauren. Just leave me out of it."

"Fine!" Lauren screamed back.

"Fine," Bo crossed her arms across her chest, wincing again.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You should just let this happen, Bo."

"Please, Lauren," Bo sighed. "Just leave."

\\\\\\\\\

The door to Evony's office flew open, revealing a furious Lauren. "Why did you send your goons after Bo?"

"How did you get past security?" Evony looked panicked. "I told them not to let anyone in!"

Lauren grinned. "I have some new-found powers I've been putting to use."

Evony raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here for the second time today?"

"I'm here to feed," Lauren said plainly. "If the offer still stands."

"Uhm," Evony glanced down, a slight blush on her face. "Sure. Give me a second."

Lauren watched the Morrigan with a half-smile as a young man crawled out from under the desk. He looked mortified.

"Get lost," Evony barked at him, getting to her feet and straightening her dress.

He half-ran from the room, glancing at Lauren as he passed. She merely smiled at him.

"What was that about?" Lauren asked coyly.

Evony shrugged. "You left me quite bothered."

Lauren chuckled. "Was he helpful?"

"Gods no," Evony groaned. "Completely useless."

"I'm sure I can make a plan," Lauren stood right in front of Evony.

Evony took a deep breath. "I think you will be of much more use."

Lauren toyed with a strand of Evony's hair. "Bo told me to fuck you."

"Why would she do that?"

"She doesn't like what I've become," Lauren breathed.

Evony touched Lauren's cheek. "I think you're brilliant."

Lauren took Evony's hand and sent a strong pulse through. "I think she's jealous."

"Hmm, perhaps," Evony closed her eyes, leaning closer to Lauren.

"Maybe she's scared that I'm stronger than her," another pulse, stronger this time.

The tension in the room was getting to Evony, along with the sensual pulses Lauren was sending into her body. The normally collected woman seemed to be breaking down.

"Evony," Lauren rasped.

The Morrigan's eyes were glazed with pleasure. "Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you now," Lauren whispered.

"Okay."


End file.
